DOOM
by Utopianhighlife
Summary: This story follows two guards during the demonic invasion of mars and phobos. While the doom slayer does his normal stuff. (And expect hell on earth aswell, which is a all doom slayer story) there is gore in both, you have been warned.


"The gate is open, what now? The hordes of Hell are descending on us as we speak.

Were is our defence? Did they sell us out to? Huh?! Answer me god dammit!" The dark hologram faded away with the sound of scratching. But not the scratching of demons, the scratching of souls. "Stop taunting me! Stop taunting me!" The demon screams got more high pitched as they got closer to human flesh. "Father, son, Holy Spirit, Amen," the sound of the door opening cut off the pray. It was 2 guards. "What, why are you here?" "And Were the hell did you come from? Did you hear that screaming? I thought I was about to die!"

"Calm down, we can-" he was cut of by a cacodemon's flame. The second guard sprung up as he realised the situation, the cacodemon lunged at helping dazing him. I reach for the gun of the dead guard, the cacodemon had already dispatched the second guard, the cacodemon turns to face me. With no hesitation, I fire 16 rounds into its body. Only after 3 it was dead. I check my surroundings, and make a run for the nearest escape pod.

Right as I'm about to open the door, the scratching starts up again, I fall to the ground. Hands up to my ears, I see visions of a twisted and corrupted earth. I feel paralized, demons ganging up on me. At the last possible second I feel something on my hand, a person. That person shuts the door, I no longer feel stuck, he tells me to open a pod as he fights off the demons coming from the vents. "It's open! He gets in the pod and turns it on

"Shut the door!

It won't move!" He jumps forward and shuts it in a struggle. The pod finally shuts and they take off. As they get further from the mars facility, He see's the devestaion below, "where is this pod headed?

Phobos, I'll try and contact them. See if the sats still work.

When they land we go straight for the main com room. "Hello...hello...damn

Why won't it work?

 ** _Demons..."_**

CHAPTER 2

'Help me' was sbralled on the door of the 3rd floor, this fueled the doom slayer more, he Loaded his his super shotgun and lifted the door.

There were 10 imps, 3 cacodemons, and a baron of hell. He aimed the shotgun at the imps head and pulled the trigger, and 4 went down. He jumps over another imp and stuns the baron of hell, reloads and tares the imps head clean off, and puts a grenade in it. And throws it at a cacodemons mouth.

The baron of hell narrowly missed his chest. he fires twice in the crowd of imps, killing all of them. He jumps on a cacodemon, tearing off its horns, stabbing it into both eyes, and does the same to the other. The doom slayer swings on the horn of the baron of hell, and fires 2 pellets right into its head. Blowing it off. He walks up to the door, opens it, and walks to the com room, the speaker turns on for a short time, "error error error, demonic invasion-" it was stoped by the sound of a hell Knight, this threw him into a rage.

CHAPTER 3

"Demons? Here? Why?!

I don't know. Maybe they research them here too. "When we landed I saw some more ships land, so they might have backup. Oh, and get your mask on. We're going outside."

When they get to the main com room, there were no demons, just blood and bodys Of demons and humans

alike,

"I need to leave! I need to leave! AHHHHH!" He turns and runs into another section.

"Hey! Wait, you can't-" the door shut before he could finish his sentance. The scratching is what caused him to start running. "Need to leave. Need to leave.

CHAPTER 4

The doom slayer kicked the door open to the main hall. There was a portal, and an absolute pool of blood. The Doom slayer jumps into he portal, he Lands in a pit with some sort of acient artifact. He feels a large force pushing him forward. To a castle. He sees visions of his home, Argent D'Nur. He sees the devastation he caused on it, He runs for the castle, but falls over like a ragdoll. "You are weak, Weak!" A figure appears.

Wearing the same armour as a lord from Argent D'Nur.

This shocked the doom slayer. "I have more power than you could ever dream of. You seem to think your invisible. You may be strong against mortals. But immortals? Not a chance. You are fighting a god! Who owns this realm. You surrender your soul to me. And I will grant you Argent D'Nur, your life back, but only if you agree to stop killing my armys! Do you agree?"

CHAPTER 5

"Access denied" a clean robotic voice sweps the whole room. Causing demons to appear from the open door. "Crap. This door needs two people to open. Were the hell is he!?"

"No no no! It can't be. My brother, My brother works here!" The facility was compleatly overrun by demons.

But he didn't care. "If he's dead... then I'm dead." He eventually found the room his brother works in. But when he opens the doors... there was just a gore nest and a few possessed, one of which was his brother. He falls into a blind rage and grabs his shotgun and destroys the demons. He walks up to his dead possessed brother and pays his respects. It was stoped by the unmistakable sound of a imps roar. He jumps to his feet and aims at the door. But lowers his gun, and stands there... the imp tums to the door. He does nothing. "Nail me to the cross! Let me be reborn! Do it! do it!-" the imp jams it's claws and teeth into his flesh. Knocking him to the ground, he does not fight back. His eyes turn as lifeless as the demons.

CHAPTER 6

The doom slayer just stands there, thinking about what to do, fight or flight? "Yes or no, answer me or I kill you were you stand!" The doom slayer grabs his rocket launcher, and fires it into the gods eye. The god narrowly missed him. He runs for the castle. There's a horde of demons on the bridge to the castle, he fires his BFG at the horde. The god gives chace, grabbing him. He loads his bfg and fires... the beam goes straight through the gods head. The doom slayer falls to his feet. He has one shot left, he fires it into the symbol on his forehead, "good" the god yells. **"you fool"** the doom slayer Gets pushed back by a shockwave. The god gets back up.

"Now you pay!" He picks him up, and crushes his armour. The doom slayer goes for his shotgun out the god pushes it away, the doom slayer goes for his final hope, the crucible. He jumps up to his feet and runs at the god. The crucible is the strongest weapon in his arsenal. It can kill any demon in one strike. He jumps on on the gods hand and starts swinging at its arm, working up to his head. He makes one final jump on his head, stabbing it into the symbol in his head. Killing the god. The god falls on a sharp rock, which attracts more demons. He sits down and rests

THE END


End file.
